El Indicado
by scienceFragile
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, Su y Alexy comienzan a debatir cuál de todos los chicos era el indicado para Alexy. Cualidades, apariencia y personalidad; todo lo comentan y lo analizan en el jardín del Instituto. ¿Qué pasa cuando Peggy escucha la conversación a hurtadillas y hace públicos los pensamientos de Alexy frente a todo el Sweet Amoris?
1. Chapter 1

_Hace mucho quería escribir algo de Corazón de Melón. Primeramente, porque amo a Alexy y tenía un montón de ideas locas para un fanfic de este fandom. Segundo; varias amigas casi me acosan por más de una semana para escribir esto. Entonces, ¡Que venga! Así que a darle a la historia (?) _

_Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de **ChinoMiko. **Y el juego es de **Beemov. **_

_**Sin nada más que decir; disfruten la lectura uwu 3 **_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**El indicado**

**.**

_**Capítulo I. **__Cuidado con Peggy._

**.**

**.**

El sol pegaba agradablemente en tu rostro y en el de Sucrette, el olor de las flores y plantas era realmente lindo. ¿Cómo habían terminado en el Jardín del Instituto? Fácil. Tú y Su quierían tener un momento de privacidad de mejores amigos –cofcofSin Armincofcof- y un lugar que no pisaría ni en muerte era el Jardín.

-¿Y? – escuchaste preguntar a la peli-azul, que comía un pan de Curry sentada sobre tu chaqueta, que le ofreciste cortes mente minutos antes.

-¿Y qué? – No comprendías a dónde quería llegar. Sólo seguiste devorando un paquete de galletas dulces.

-No te hagas Alexy. – dijo con diversión y sentiste como te pellizcó el brazo. – Ya pasaron más de dos meses desde que llegaste a Sweet Amoris; ¿A qué chico le has puesto el ojo?

Reíste. No sabías si por el tono o la cara que hizo Su.

-¿Realmente? – dijiste sonriendo y mirando a tu amiga. – ninguno.

Sonreíste más abiertamente al ver como se le deformaba la cara en sorpresa.

-¿_Seguro_? – Preguntó Sucrette con un tono de incredulidad. - ¿Ninguno? – reiteró, apoyando las palmas de sus mano en tu chaqueta que le servía como cojín.

-Mnh… - Meditaste por un rato antes de dar una respuesta segura. – Pues, admito que los chicos de acá no están _nada mal. _Pero ninguno se acerca al… ¿Prototipo de _príncipe Azul _de Alexy? – dijiste sin estar confiado de tus palabras.

-¿Y Kentin? – Preguntó, ella sabía que de alguna manera el soldado de _atraía. _– Pensé que te gustaba.

-No niego que sea lindo. – cerraste los ojos cruzando tus piernas y soltaste una risita traviesa. – Quizá sea el que de todos más se acerca a mis _estándares. _Por llamarlos así. – apoyaste tus manos en la hierba fresca, jugando con el pasto. – Pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Falta de _chispa_? – dijo algo divertida.

-_¡Bingo! _– alzaste tus brazos al aire dándole más énfasis a las palabras de Su, ella solo rió.

-¡Tonto! – te empujó del hombro levemente. – Y… – se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa. – ¿Y Lysandro…?

Bajó levemente la cabeza y notaste su tono angustiado. Inmediatamente le sonreíste amablemente.

-Paso. Te lo dejo en bandejita. – bromeaste, obteniendo un sonrojo y un insulto por parte de la peli-azul. – Además, es demasiado _príncipe-shojo _para mi gusto.

Sucrette rió.

-¿Castiel? – escuchaste como aguantó la risa al ver tu expresión de incomodidad.

-Intimidante. Y también es un poco cliché. O sea, el típico tipo mala onda que no sigue reglas y es rebelde. – trataste de imitar la cara de Castiel y su voz; obteniendo más risas de parte de tu compañera. – Del resto no sé; Nathaniel también me parece muy sacado de un manga de romance, sin contar la tensión sexual que se siente entre él y Castiel.

-Concuerdo. – dijo Su asintiendo. – He leído muchos de sus casos en mangas e historias yaoi.

-Algún día esas historias te fundirán el cerebro. – le dijiste a modo de regaño pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, como de costumbre, la oji gris solo bufó.

-Mira quién habla. Yo no tengo el móvil lleno del kamasutra gay. – dijo sarcástica pero con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber por qué husmeas en el móvil de un pobre chico inocente? – contraatacaste.

-¡Nos desviamos del tema! – gritó, abrazándose a sus piernas y mirando la hierba. – ¿Y qué me dices de Leigh o Dajan y Jade?

-¿Leigh? ¿Ese no es el vendedor de ropa? – recordabas vagamente su cara, varias veces habías ido a su tienda. – ¿Qué no sale con Rosalya?

_Inevitablemente, heterosexual. _– pensaste. Lo cierto es que era bastante guapo.

-También es hermano de Lysandro. – acotó Su y de tu cara se apoderó la sorpresa.

-Anda, eso no lo sabía. – dijiste al aire. – Pero ahora que lo dices, tienen ciertos aires parecidos. Demasiados. – La peli-azul asintió ante tus palabras. – Y sobre los otros dos. ¿Dajan es el chico que a ratos entrena en el gimnasio no?

-Ese mismo.

-Ni si quiera he hablado con él, pero no es mi tipo para nada. – admitiste echándote sobre el pasto. – Y Jade es el jardinero, por decirlo así... – pensaste sobre tus palabras. – No es que me llame la atención, pero hace muy bonito trabajo en el jardín.

Sucrette solo suspiró derrotada. Ya habían mencionado a todos los chicos que llegaste – al menos – ver alguna vez; sin mencionar al tal Dake, el que alguna vez acosó a Su. Ese ya estaba por sabido que era más hetero que la heterosexualidad misma, y no te caía para nada bien los de su tipo.

-Alexy, ¿Qué clase de palabras son esas? Terminarás solo, viejo y amargado cuidando de Armin cuando estés viejo. – habló la oji-gris desanimada. De verdad quería ver a su amigo con pareja.

Y justo en ese momento tocó el timbre de fin del receso.

-Buueno~ No tengo mucho por hacer entonces. – dijiste parándote y tendiéndole una mano a la chica, que alzó tu chaqueta también y te la dio.

-Alexy, te embarraste la remera…

-¿¡Eh!? – oh mierda.

-Y tampoco tienes tu chaqueta para cubrir la mancha.

-Genial. – soltaste entre dientes.

-Tonto. – se burló Su y te empujó levemente largándose a correr. Ibas a hacer lo mismo pero un sonido llamó tu atención.

_Click. Click. Click. _

¿Alguien presionada un botón? Bueno, que más daba. Sin darle más importancia corriste hacia el Aula, haciéndote la cabeza de que tendrías que lidiar con esa mancha de barro en tu espalda por lo menos _tres horas más de clases. _

Cuando Alexy abandonó el Jardín, de los arbustos salió nada más ni nada menos que Peggy, con una grabadora y una cámara en las manos. La peli-lila sonreía triunfante.

_Y es que en ese receso había conseguido oro. _

Y entonces Peggy rió, saliendo de los arbustos para seguir con la búsqueda de esa bestia peluda, mientras pensaba en el notición que tendría para mañana en el periódico escolar y el blog del Instituto.

Quién hubiera pensado que tener que buscar al dichoso Kiki por todos lados tendría sus frutos.

**.**

**.**

Cuando las clases terminaron, quedaste cansadísimo. Las últimas horas del día eran Historia y Física, las cuales se te daban de maravilla, pero tener que lidiar con una mancha de barro en tu chaqueta y remera no era para nada cómodo.

Te sentías sucio y eso era asqueroso.

-Hace mucho que quería preguntarlo, ¿Pero cómo rayos te hiciste esa mancha en la remera? – Armin había desviado su atención de la PSP hacia ti, y solo bufaste.

-Lo de la chaqueta fue porque se la di a Su para que se sentase en el Jardín. Lo de la remera me pasó por _idiota. _– y era la verdad. Armin solo rió, siguiendo con su juego mientras lo guiabas para que no le atropellara algún camión o se cayera de camino a casa.

Eso ya se había vuelto rutina, y no te molestaba para nada.

Al llegar a tu casa rápidamente subiste a tu habitación, dejando tus cosas y tu móvil en la sala, y corriste al baño como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras te duchabas, las palabras de Su resonaron en tu mente.

_Terminaras solo, viejo y amargado cuidando de Armin cuando estés viejo. _

Sonreíste con melancolía. No te molestaría en absoluto ese final, después de todo, amabas a tu querido hermano. Pero, no negabas que tenías deseos de tener un novio, de amor y recibirlo.

Cursi, sí.

Pero por el momento, esa era tu meta.

Saliste de la ducha yendo a tu habitación, ahí te secaste y te cambiaste. Te pusiste ropa cómoda como para dormir, unos pantalones flojos con rajas y dibujos de color azul, morado y verde; y celeste-agua, con algunas manchas oscuras por su extensión.

Bostezaste acostándote en la cama.

No habían dejado tarea, estabas cansado y no querías chismear con Su por mensaje hasta las tantas de la noche. Que Armin cenara, por primera vez, lo que se le venga en gana. Mañana te arrepentirías de eso – ya que tu hermano no es el más sensato para la salud que digamos – pero hoy estabas destrozado mentalmente por alguna razón.

_Lo que te hacen los chicos… _

Suspiraste y cerraste los ojos, a los minutos te quedaste dormido.

**.**

**.**

Lo que te despertó fue el sol en la cara y el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa cerrándose de un portazo. ¿Qué hora era? Tanteaste por la cama en busca del celular, nada.

Oh, cierto. Lo habías dejado en la sala.

Sin ánimos saliste de la cama caminando a paso lento, bajando las escaleras a paso aún más lento y con la vista revisaste en busca de tu móvil. Lo viste arriba de la mesa de la cocina y enseguida lo agarraste.

¿Qué? _¿25 llamadas perdidas y 57 mensajes? _No lo podías creer. ¿Y todos eran de Su?

Preocupado la llamaste, escuchando el tono de marca. Luego de unos segundos – que te parecieron horas – una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

_-¡Alexy! _

-¿Qué pasó Su? – hablaste alterado. – Ayer llegué a casa y me dormí, ¡No me di cuenta de las llamadas y mensajes!

_-O-Oh, si… eso es lo de menos ahora. – _la voz de Sucrette se oía… ¿Angustiada? – _No te lo recomiendo, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas. _

-¿Qué sucede? Suéltalo de una vez. – dijiste divertido, tratando de romper ese ambiente de tensión que había.

_-Fíjate en el blog del Instituto. Yo ya estoy aquí y, también se encuentra en el periódico escolar pegado por todas partes…. _

-¿Qué? ¿El qué? – no comprendías lo que estaba pasando.

_-¡A-Ah! ¡Tengo que irme Alex, no te tardes o llegarás tarde! _

Y colgó.

Justo ahora, ¿Lo que se escuchó en la otra línea era la vos de Lysandro llamando a Sucrette? Vaya, vaya ~.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad por tu amiga, abriste el blog del Instituto desde la computadora de Armin; eran las 6 am y ustedes entraban a las 7 am a clases. Tenías tiempo de sobra porque de tu casa al Instituto solo son diez minutos caminando.

Al abrir el blog; la felicidad que habías sentido minutos antes se había esfumado.

_Oh, no. Nonononono. _

¿¡Qué rayos hacía tu conversación con Su publicada ahí!? ¡Hasta había fotos y grabaciones!

_-¿Y Kentin? _

_-No digo que no sea lindo. Quizá sea el que más se acerca a mis estándares, por decirlo así. _

Oh. Santa. Mierda.

Reproduciste una y otra vez esa breve grabación de voz que estaba como tópico en el blog. Claramente era tú voz, admitiendo que Kentin era lindo y que era básicamente tu tipo.

Oh… esto no podía estar pasando.

En esos momentos, jurarías por la PSP de Armin que desearías que la tierra te tragase por completo…

**.**

**Continuará ~**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenías ganas de vomitar.

Sentías como la tierra debajo de tus pies bailaba, y te costaba respirar. Pisaste fuerte. Frente a ti estaban las puertas al infierno.

El edificio de Sweet Amoris te pareció más imponente que nunca, y sentiste miedo de entrar. En los bolsillos de tu abrigo, tu celular parecía querer explotar te tantas vibraciones seguidas que recibía, pero no te atreviste a mirar. Antes de salir corriendo de tu casa, leíste uno. Era de Castiel, y decía de todo menos que eras _bonito. _

Iban a matarte.

-¡Alexy!

Casi te meas encima al escuchar que gritaban tu nombre. Pero al ver que era Sucrette tu alma pudo volver a tu cuerpo, una vez más. La chica llegó corriendo, y te abrazó como solía hacer todos los días, pero algo se sentía diferente.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-¿Qué, y faltar a la amada escuela? – sonreíste torcido y el sarcasmo saltó a tu voz. – ¿Has visto a Armin? No estaba cuando me desperté.

Si algo ya te daba mala espina, ver como Su hizo una mueca y miró para otro lado al mencionar a tu hermano hizo que el corazón se te parara por tercera vez en la mañana, y un escalofrío te recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Por favor dime que no se murió.

-No, no. Llegó bien él sólo… – murmuró mordiéndose el labio. – Ahora está en el aula, hablando con _Castiel. _

-¿Con Castiel?

-Convenciéndolo de que no te _mate. _

Oh.

Claro. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Ganas de reírte te llegaron y no las contuviste, te carcajeaste, llevándote una mano a la frente, moviendo de lugar tu flequillo, Sucrette te miró extrañada pero decidió no decir nada. Estabas cruzando por una crisis nerviosa. ¡Y no era menos! ¿Cómo se suponía que verías ahora a los chicos a la cara? Sí, eras un sin vergüenza. Pero tenías límites. Y que tus pensamientos románticos sobre todos fueran gritados a los cuatro vientos definitivamente ESTABA fuera del LÍMITE.

-Soy hombre muerto. – declaraste.

-Lo sé. – dijo Su, encogiéndose de hombros, y le mandaste una mirada de irritación. – ¿Lo siento?

Negaste con la cabeza, despeinándola. Y caminaste hacia el jardín.

-No tengo ganas de que me maten en la primera hora. ¿Te saltas las clases conmigo? – No necesitaste ver a tus espaldas para saber que Su te seguiría, suspirando, regañándote, pero te seguiría. Eso era lo bueno de ella. Era alguien en que confiabas, y ella también confiaba en ti. Amistad pura y dura. De la buena.

Se sentaron sobre el pasto, y nuevamente le prestaste tu chaqueta para que ella no se tuviera que ensuciar con el barro.

Se quedaron sentados, en silencio, viendo como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y el sol de la mañana les acariciaba la piel tiernamente. Jade llegó, y al fin pudiste verlo en persona, y al parecer no sabía nada de _aquel _incidente; porque sólo los vio y regó las plantas con una expresión relajada.

A tu lado, Su jugaba con unas hojas de pasto húmedas por el rocío.

-Perdón.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaste, sin dejar de ver las hojas de los árboles.

-Yo te hice hablar del tema…

-Y yo te hice faltar a clases.

La peli azul levantó sus ojos grises, y le sacaste la lengua.

-Estamos a mano.

Golpeó con el puño tu hombro y murmuró un _idiota _riendo. Los dos rieron.

Estos eran las clases de momentos que te agradaban. Estar sentado, mirando a la nada y haciendo nada. Reírte junto a alguien, sea quien sea, pero que esté junto a ti. Y eso estaba bien, porque tenías amigos, estaban Violeta, Su, Armin y a veces con Nathaniel intercambiaban conversaciones amenas.

Pero encontrabas a nadie para que entre en la _zona especial _de compañía que deseabas.

Porque mentirías si dijeras que no te gustaría tener una pareja.

Como Su y Lysandro (Que no eran pareja, pero Su le quería demasiado), te encantaría tener a alguien que te acompañada _incondicionalmente, _que te tomara de las manos, te acariciara y te dijera _te quiero. _Un chico, un chico que te tratara bien. Que te hiciera sentir especial.

Pero eso no sería posible.

Y lo sabías.

Por lo menos, no con alguien de este Instituto…

La campaba sonó y tu cuerpo se estremeció. El malestar que habías olvidado al pasar un buen rato bajo el sol, volvió. Te pusiste alerta y miraste para todos lados, preparándote para rogar pr tu vida frente Castiel si era necesario, no querías morir.

Al menos no virgen y sin novio.

Sucrette notó tu cara de espanto y rió.

-Si quieres trataré de defenderte.

-Por favor, se mi caballero, noble Sucrette. – Okey, las bromas nunca estaban de más, también eran válidas si estabas a punto de ser apaleado, todo es mejor con una sonrisa. ¿… No?

-Perímetro despejado.

Bueno, no.

Aceptabas morir de una golpiza, pero no de un paro cardiaco. Aún eras muy joven.

Te llevaste la mano al pecho y Su grilló cuando Armin salió detrás de los arbustos que estaban a nuestro costado. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, una libreta en una mano y su PSP en la otra. Detrás de él estaba parado Lysandro, que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-No está bien asustar a las personas.

-No seas aguafiestas, ya es mucho que te ayudé a buscarlos. – se encogió de hombros, y caminó hasta quedar a tu lado, para sentarse y mirarte. Lysandro se agachó en cuclillas, al lado de Sucrette y le sonrió. Ella se sonrojó. – Tengo buenas noticias, hermanito.

Le miraste con los ojos bien abiertos, era sorprendente que pisara el jardín por voluntad propia, pero después frunciste el ceño por completo.

-Casi me da un infarto. – Dijiste, molesto. Armin sólo ensanchó la sonrisa. – Y tampoco me levantaste. Llegue tarde por tu culpa.

-¿Preferías llegar temprano y verlos a todos después de lo que hizo Peggy?

Abriste la boca para refutarle, pero callaste inmediatamente.

-Cómo lo suponía. – Dijo – Pero, al menos tengo algo bueno para decirte. – Agitó la libreta que tenía en las manos con entusiasmo y la abrió.

-¿Qué es e-?

-Shhh – Armin puso un dedo sobre tu boca callándote y volvió a lo suyo, buscando algo entre las hojas de esa libreta. – ¡Aquí está!

Cuando al fin lo encontró, leyó de arriba lo que decía aquella hoja, y luego te miró.

-Nathaniel no está molesto contigo, y Castiel no te matará. – Habló, y sostuvo la libreta frente a tu rostro para leer una mini-lista que había en ella. – Sólo si consigues lo que hay acá.

Miraste la lista, y una vena apareció en tu frente, ¿Esto… era en serio? Era una lista de cosas por hacer. Eran varias. Comprarle una punta nueva, limpiar su guitarra, parear a Demonio por una semana, comprarle papas fritas todos los viernes por dos meses, y hacer la tarea que él no entendiera.

-…Prefiero que me golpee. – susurraste, leyendo cada uno de los puntos de ella, de nuevo.

-Deberías al menos darle las gracias a Armin, estuvo negociando con él desde que llegó al Instituto. – Su habló, y te tocó el hombro para darte ánimos.

Le sonreíste, y luego miraste a Lysandro.

Se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, esperaste que el dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Eso era buena señal. Tampoco estaba enojado, o simplemente había olvidado toda la conmoción. Lo más probable.

-Bueno, gracias hermanito. – dijiste, y le revolviste el cabello, y él, que no era como Sucrette en absoluto, intentó apartarte ariscamente.

-Déjame. – se apartó unos cuando centímetros de tu cuerpo y Su rió ante esto. Lysandro también dejó salir una silenciosa carcajada.

Pero entonces, algo que habías olvidado llegó a tu cabeza.

_Kentin. _

-¿Y no has visto a Kentin? – preguntaste, e inmediatamente te sentiste perturbado. Armin había puesto mala cara.

-… No sé.

-¿No sabes?

-¡No me mires así! Traté de hablar con él, sabes, pero me ignoró completamente. Está muy irritado.

-_¿Irritado? _

Un hueco se te formó en el estómago. Una acidez subió por tu garganta.

-Ah, esta mañana… – habló Su entre susurros – Le saludé como siempre, pero él pasó por mi lado sin decirme nada. Pensé que no me había escuchado, pero ahora que lo dices. Sí parecía irritado.

Desviaste la mirada hacia el pasto y las hormigas que caminaban sobre el suelo.

Escuchar que Kentin estaba molesto, por tu culpa, te hacía sentir malestar.

Ya que, él era el que más se acercaba a una persona que podría llegar a gustarte. Y para nada te agradaba la idea de que alguien se sintiera mal por tu culpa. _Bueno… ¿Qué puedo hacer? _Kentin no tenía por qué haberse molestado. No dijiste nada ofensivo hacia él… _Quizá sea homofóbico. _El pensamiento rondó tu cabeza, y de pronto tuvo mucho sentido. Kentin era un militar, su familia debía tenerlo a raja tabla, y debió haber tenido una crianza _correcta. _

Pero, de nuevo, un balde de agua fría te cayó encima.

_¿Y si su padre se hubiera enterado por alguna razón sobre eso? ¿Le había causado problemas serios a Kentin? _

Y el mundo se le vino abajo.

_¿Y sí… le habían pegado, por su culpa? _

No.

Eso no podía ser así. Pero la duda le carcomía. Entonces, lo que le quedaba era…

-¿Dónde está él? – te paraste, y miraste a Armin esperando su respuesta.

-¿Eh…? Creo que debe estar en el aula, seguro. Quizás en los baños. – Armin se encontraba vacilando, pero era vaga respuesta fue todo lo que necesitabas.

-¡Gracias!

-¿¡A-Alexy!? – Su te llamó, pero ya te encontraste corriendo fuera del jardín – ¡Tu chaqueta!

-¡Cuídala por mí, Su!

_Tengo algo más importante que hacer._

**_Capítulo II. _**_Más importante. _

* * *

_No me maten. _

_Sé que tardé mucho. _

_Pero no volverá a pasar. _

_Se los prometo :c ¡Agradezco de todo corazón esos dos lindos reviews que me dejarón! También los follows y favs, no hacen lo feliz que me hacen. ~~_

_¿Comentarios? _

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
